Captain Jack Aubrey
|image = Image:JackAubrey.jpg |caption = DAT RUSSELL CROWE |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Lucky Jack, Goldilocks, Jack, Flora the Dancing Bear (don't ask) |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = early 30's |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English, fail!French |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 8391 (Deck 05) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = leastof2weevils |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Danni |Row 10 title = Heterosexual (?) Life Partner |Row 10 info = Stephen Maturin (sadly, not on board) }} Captain Jack Aubrey is one of two main characters in the Aubrey-Maturin series of books, as well as the 2003 movie, Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World. The books are about the shenanigans he gets into with the other main character, Stephen Maturin (a spy-revolutionary-Catholic-doctor-shipsurgeon-assassin-translator-naturalist-woobie) as they sail around the world. There's also something about the Napoleonic Wars in there and Jack being an officer, but I'm not entirely sure, I'll have to double-check. Canon Information Abilities/Powers: Jack is an utter genius when on the sea. He knows his way around the ocean, having been in the Royal Navy for much of his life, and is a skilled commander. With excellent strategies and a loyal, well-trained crew, he's taken down vessels much stronger and faster than the ones he commands. In the books he is most famous for taking down the Cacafuego (silly name, yes, we all know) with his first command, the Sophie. He's also not bad with a sword and a gun. ...Unfortunately, he doesn't have ANY of those things available to him on the Elegante, so he'll have to make do with his own strength. He's got plenty of that, once again thanks to the rigors of being in the Navy. He does, however, have his violin! For an amateur he's very good. His favorite composer is Corelli. Strength: Jack is Weakness: Personality: Jack is a very straightforward man. He tends to wear his heart on his sleeve, but it is a very big heart, after all's said and done. He cares genuinely for his family, friends, and crew and will do crazy things to help them if they're in trouble. (Very crazy things, trust me.) While he can be demanding of his crew when the time calls for it, he's overall quite fair, doling out punishment only when completely necessary. Extra: The majority of Jack's favorite foods contain massive slabs of fat. It all looks disgusting, but he apparently loves it. And he is NOT portly, goddammit. That's all muscle. Ridiculous things Jack has done in book canon: *been smuggled out of a country in a bear suit *disrupted concerts by tapping and humming (off-rhythm, too) *gotten a sloth drunk *jumped on a chair at the sight of a (mostly tame) snake *believed there were vampires in South America *made bad puns--LOTS AND LOTS OF BAD PUNS *broken his BFFL out of a French prison...with style *gone skinnydipping Elegante Deaths: Warnings & Punishments: Relationships Links App Wikipedia the most adorable duet ever (Jack and Stephen on violin and cello at the end of the movie!) Aubreyisms (a collection of nearly every idiomfail and Frenchfail Jack has ever made--it's a very long page) Master and Commander summarized Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Master and Commander Category:Dropped